Drole/Plot
Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Drole and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Istar arc Later when Meliodas regains his original demonic powers, Drole and the rest of the Commandments sensed it from Edinburgh before Meliodas suddenly appeared before them, and he and the others watch in shock as Meliodas effortlessly defeats Galand and warns them that if they want to pick up where they left off 3,000 years ago, he and the Seven Deadly Sins will crush them, before being teleported away. Ravens arc When Galand continues to deny his outclassed state against the likes of Meliodas, Drole pointed out the consequences of the Commandments granted by the Demon King that the wielders would to be affected by such power if they go against it, silencing his comrade from further lying to himself. Zeldris then declared the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all the Ten Commandments left Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. Drole and Gloxinia, acting on Zeldris' orders eventually arrive at Vaizel, where they are later revealed to have decided to hold a "Great Fight Festival" to gather strong souls together. Great Fight Festival arc While waiting for the challengers to come after sending out invitations to anyone receiving them, he notices that Galand and Melascula have been defeated and that Fraudrin has also been attacked and gone missing after sensing their presences. His partner comments on how his power is amazing and refers to him as "Balor" and he asks him not to refer to him by the name the humans refer to him by. Before the contestants arrive for the fighting festival, Drole's partner had him construct a giant, elaborate, and dangerous maze to weed out the weaker potential participants. After a suitable number of contestants make it through the maze, he seals the entrance, constructs a massive stage, and then pairs the contestants up randomly. He and Gloxinia then construct dolls to act as their representatives in the tournament. During the festival, Gloxinia is annoyed by their representatives fighting a young giant girl and fairy boy, but Drole simply replies that it was fate their representatives were randomly pitted against them. He watches on, shocked to hear that the fairy boy is the current Fairy King and is impressed to see the giant girl defeat his golem with her own. During the fourth round, Drole finds himself feeling nothing but contempt for a certain participant who pleads to be let go, as he can see nothing but fear from the man. He notes that the man and Meliodas are old friends, but that even with his "Magical Eye" he can't discern what Meliodas is feeling. He is eventually met with a great surprise when the man suddenly transforms, with his power level exceeding Galand's. He is further surprised by the man calling a weapon to himself and doing something which causes his power to reach Estarossa's level. The final surprise however, is when the man, instead of attacking his opponents, turns his attack onto him and Gloxinia. Injured but not defeated, Drole laments how he was being too careless only to be surprised by Meliodas suddenly attacking him. He attempts to fight back, but has two of his arms cut off. When he attempts to use the other participants as hostages, Meliodas cuts off his other arms. Gloxinia arrives to help, but he is off little assistance and get taken out just after healing Drole. Drole attacks Meliodas again, this time with "Giga Crush" and "Giga Fall", but they are ineffective, and Meliodas then cuts Drole nearly in half. As Meliodas attempts to finish them both off, Drole uses Heavy Metal, making sure to protect Gloxinia. Gloxinia then heals again, but the two still cannot defeat Meliodas, who is making sure to make keep one of them incapacitated at a time, so he can make short work of the other. Drole laments that there was a time when Meliodas could have taken throne of the Demon King for himself but now he has had a vision of an unexpected arrival, which is sure to lead to Meliodas' miserable defeat. Seconds later, all the other Commandments (except Galand) arrive at the scene. Memories of the Holy War arc After Meliodas' death at the hands of the Ten Commandments, he and Gloxinia disappeared. They eventually resurface a month later and abduct King and Diane. Gloxinia and Drole easily defeated them after King and Diane initiated the fight. Drole severely wounds Diane after canceling her magic with his sacred dance and points out to the latter that the power of a giant not only comes from their muscles but from their connection with the earth. However, instead of killing them, they explain they plan on training the two in order to surpass the two legends. When questioned about their motives, they explain that 3,000 years ago they had longed to defeat the Demon King and the Ten Commandments, but certain circumstances forced them on their current path. It was only until fighting Meliodas again did they begin to question their decision, and now they wish for King and Diane to take a look into their pasts to confirm for them whether they made the right choice or not. Whether or not he and Gloxinia will remain as antagonists will be decided by what King and Diane decide. He and Gloxinia then cast a spell taught to them by an old friend starting their trial by sending their soul to the bodies of Drole and Gloxinia 3,000 years ago during the Holy War. After King woke up, Drole reveals the crossroads he encountered when Zeldris defeated him, being forced to choose between dying or becoming one of the Ten Commandments. When King realizes that Diane will not be able to return no matter which option she chooses, Drole declares that he only wants to know what the right choice is. When Diane wakes up, Drole is surprised that she should not have been able to return no matter what her decision. When Diane reveals that she decides to run away from Zeldris, Drole is left in shock. Prelude to the New Holy War arc When Zeldris calls the other members of the Ten Commandments telepathically without receiving a reply, Gloxinia is the only one to respond, revealing that both he and Drole realized their bad decisions and decided to return with their respective clans. Disappointed with his resolution, Zeldris removes the demonic marks of Drole and Gloxinia, freeing them from the Ten Commandments. Drole asks Gloxinia to verify that he no longer has his mark, which is confirmed by his eyes that stopped being black. He is then seen with Gloxinia to assist the Seven Deadly Sins in their battle with Chandler. After Gloxinia uses a large flower to carry them all out of danger, he and Drole manage to lock Chandler inside their Ko-ju Orudora. There, Drole manages to realize that Elizabeth is the same one they knew about 3,000 years ago. When King and Diane try to support them in the battle, Gloxinia restains them, stating that neither of them has enough magical power left to fight. Even so, Drole tells Diane that she must become the leader of the Giant Clan, since her compassion and her way of being put her above the brute power of the giants, which would allow her to guide them better than himself. After this, Gloxinia sends King and Diane back to the Boar Hat in flight. When Chandler is finally released, Gloxinia and Drole claim that they are no longer kings or members of the Ten Commandments, just a fairy and a giant. During the fight, Drole attacks Chandler with his Giga Crush, but both he and Gloxinia are finally defeated. In his last moments, Drole is happy to have been able to see Meliodas and Elizabeth again, hoping that their suffering will be rewarded. References }} Category:History